scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Way of the Warrior
Way of the Warrior is the first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mysteries Forever!. Premise It's another day at Rockel Town. Scooby and the gang head to the pool. There they encounter a fish warrior. Can the gang solve this fishy mystery? Synopsis It is a hot summer day in Rockel Town. Shaggy and Scooby are eating in their backyard. Shaggy says they should go to the pool. Shaggy and Scooby get up. They start walking to the pool. Meanwhile, Fred is in his room. He heads to the pool. In Daphne's house, Daphne is getting hot. She decides to go to the pool. At Velma's house, Velma is on her computer. She decides to go to the pool. In Lee's house, Lee is playing a video game. His gaming system runs out of battery. Lee heads to the pool like the gang. Growls echo all around as the camera zooms out to show the entire town. At the pool, Scooby and Shaggy have just arrived. Lee arrives. Shaggy, Scooby, and Lee do their secret handshake. Lee says he was just about to beat the final boss of Star Demon 56 II but the gaming system ran out of battery. Scooby, Shaggy, and Lee look at the pool. A ton of people are there. Fred arrives at the pool. He greets Shaggy, Scooby, and Lee. Shaggy, Scooby, and Lee greet him. Shaggy, Scooby, and Lee see pizza on the floor. They all dive for it, but a man picks it up and eats it; Shaggy, Scooby, and Lee crash into bush. Velma and Daphne arrive. They greet Lee and the rest of the gang. Lee says he has to leave and charge his gaming system. Shaggy and Scooby say goodbye. The gang dives into the pool. Mayor Blade walks by the pool. He is holding his new (not water-proof) computer. He hits down. A teenager splashes water at Mayor Blade’s computer. The teenager starts laughing. Mayor Blade's computer won't turn on (the teenager broke it.) Mayor Blade swears revenge on the teenager. Mayor Blade gets up. The teenager puts a puddle of water in front of Mayor Blade. The mayor slips on the puddle and lands into the pool. A man named Del helps the mayor out of the pool. Del wants to buy the pool. Del and the mayor walk off. The gang meets a woman named Jenifer. Jenifer hates them for some odd reason. She swims far away from them. Lee comes back. He beat the final boss. Lee spots a trail of green slime. He follows it into the bathroom. He is out of sight. Suddenly, a half-man-half-warrior bursts out of the center of the pool. He points a trident at Shaggy. The Fish Warrior warns everybody to leave the pool. He vanishes. Everybody in the pool screams. The pool empties fast. All that remains is the gang and Sheriff Franklin. Sheriff Franklin is glad the pool isn't crowded anymore. Lee exits the bathroom. He found nothing. The gang tells him what happened. Lee screams. He slips on the puddle that the mayor slipped in. He falls into the pool. The gang and Lee split up to search for clues. Scooby, Shaggy, and Lee are searching for clues in the town. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching the pool. Lee, Shaggy, and Scooby head to Rockel Cafe. Inside, they purchase a cake. Lee, Shaggy, and Scooby are about to eat the cake, when the Fish Warrior bursts out of it! Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues around the pool. They see teenager. They ask him why he came back. The teenager says he loves the pool too much to leave. The teenager dives into the pool. He swims so far down, he isn't in sight. Fred, Daphne, and Velma hear the teenager scream. The Fish Warrior swims above water. He is holding Shaggy, Scooby, and Lee. The warrior tosses them at Fred, Daphne, and Velma. The six get knocked over. Fred comes up with a plan to capture the Fish Warrior. Scooby and Shaggy will lure him out of the pool. The rest will be done by others. Scooby and Shaggy tell the Fish Warrior how not scary he is. The warrior gets angry. He chases Scooby and Shaggy out of the water. The Fish Warrior doesn't see them. Lee dumps a bucket of the coldest water in Coolsville on the warrior. The Fish Warrior starts to shiver in the cold. Fred tosses a net on him. The Fish Warrior is the teenager. He wanted the pool to himself. He planned to empty it, and then come back. Scooby and Shaggy come back with Sheriff Franklin. Sheriff Franklin thanks the gang for their help. He takes the teenager away. The next day, Scooby dives into the pool. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Fish Warrior Suspects Culprits Locations *Rockel Town **Pool **Shaggy's House ***Shaggy's Backyard **Fred's House **Velma's House **Lee's House **Daphne's House **Rockel Cafe Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff